


Thomas Satyr and the Seven Sisters

by thatonecrazydramakid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Brendonurie, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, On Hiatus, ihaveneverusedao3before, mermaid, theresnosexstuffipromise, thomassanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: Uh...more to be added later, I guess? Based on a tumblr post I can’t find anywhere anymore.Thomas Satyr is (obviously) a satyr and he and his friends have to deal with a prophecy and a very attractive mermaid prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to do italics and stuff so the Wattpad version is better, sorry
> 
> If someone can teach me how to Ao3, that would be nice

Okay, this is really late so that’s why there’s like 4 chapters going up just today. So, a quick apology to Kill Me on Pinterest, and I know excuses are bad but I just want to explain what’s happened. Basically, I forgot about this until I was reminded and then I began to write it. Then I lost it and got distracted, and when I remembered I kept on procrastinating to do it. Then I decided to turn it into a movie and a book (this is the book). The movie’ll be up on YouTube soon, once I’m done with it (first I have to script it; then storyboard, block, ink, and colour it; then do the music beforehand), under the same name. If I get my hands on the CGI tech (and I get better editing tech and maybe Thomas Sanders, his friends, and Brendon Urie decide to voice whose based off them), I’ll redo it in more Spiderverse style. That won’t be for a few years thought.  
Anyways, since I was so freaking stupid and procrastinated, I’m going to post several more chapters after this one for today.  
\- - -  
TW: blood; some fighting; lots of peril; possibly some mild language that’s uncensored; censored strong language; death/mentions of death, etc (especially important for the movie)  
\- - -  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanders Sides or the idea, that belongs to Thomas Sanders and his employees. I also do not own Thomas Sanders, his friends/employees, or Brendon Urie (that’s called slavery and it’s frowned upon in my country by most people). The original ideas (Thomas as a satyr and him meeting Brendon Urie and voicing Disney princes [it’ll come up later if it wasn’t in the description]) came from tumblr but I don’t know who originally came up with it since I found it on Pinterest.  
I do, however, own the story itself in its forms (movie and fanfiction/book). I own the plot and several of the characters (such as the Seven Sisters, Hydros, Typhon, etc), and I will state whether or not a particular character is mine in the author’s note connected to that chapter. I own all the art and music in the movie, as well as the cover art and songs.  
Alright, I hope you all have a nice day. You’re loved and appreciated and I’ll see y’all next chapter! If you read all of this, you get a virtual kawaii unicorn plushie for your Mindscape! Also, try the Shimeji extension for Google Chrome and you might be able to get Thomas Sanders or Brendon Urie as Shimejis!


	2. Prologue

_Twenty-Six Years Ago… ___

___Rain pounded down on the deck of the ship as it rolled on the waves. Water splashed against the side of the ship, pitching seafoam and salt water high into the air. Lightning cracked the sky and the wind shrieked as it attacked the sails. Ropes thrashed in the wind like trapped animals and the wood hull creaked and groaned in the onslaught. Someone was hit by a wave and thrown into the wall with a crack. He crumpled to the ground and someone picked him up gently._  
“Take him to the doc!” Someone roared, almost inaudible over the thunder.  
The captain wrestled with the wheel, hair whipping in the storm. “Come on, you weak tadpole! Show your face!”  
Something emerged from the storm.  
Rain slid over a long and serpentine snout decorated with ultramarine and dark blue scales, and a pair of glowing turquoise eyes beamed down on the captain and his crew. Ivory white talons wrapped around the ship, locking it in a death grip.  
“Ocean dragon!” One of the men screamed, and the beast’s gaze jerked towards him. The man shrieked as lightning burst from the clouds and struck the crow’s nest, sending him falling into the sea. He never resurfaced.  
The captain either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He grinned wickedly up at the sea beast. “So you finally show your face?” He shouted almost joyously, and the ocean dragon’s grip on the ship tightened. The rails fractured and the men all backed away from the beast, terror etched on their faces. The creature dipped its head, revealing a rider sitting on its neck for all the men to see.  
A woman with dark brown hair and eyes the blue-green colour of the noon sea sat on the dragon’s neck. A long, scaled tail replaced her legs and some of her waist, a dark blue so rich it was rivaled only by the deep ocean. A crown made of abalone and opals and diamond graced her head, and a necklace with a pale blue crystal pendant hung around her neck. It seemed to glow brighter in the storm, and several of the men gazed at the mermaid with pure fascination and awe. Others gazed upon her in abject horror. She held a wicked-looking sword with a serrated blade which seemed to be made of a narwhal’s horn, and sleek armour--made of, not metal, but quite possibly the dragon’s own scales--adorned her graceful figure. She clearly was not just a queen--she was a warrior. “Captain Harvard!” She barely even needed to raise her voice--it was as if the storm silenced itself as she spoke. “I thought I told you to never return. These waters are forbidden.”  
Captain James Harvard smiled at her in an eel-like sliminess, lightning highlighting the yellow flecks in his otherwise pure blue eyes. “You’re hiding some sort of clearly magnificent treasure in these waters, queenie! I want to see it!”  
“There is nothing in these waters but death and doom for us all! Turn back!” She gripped the hilt of her sword tightly enough her knuckles paled to white.  
James grinned at her. “Campbell, Winchester, fire!” He ordered loudly, and the ocean queen’s eyes widened as a barrage of musket balls came at her. The ocean dragon reared back with a bellow of rage that shook the air, tossing the ship to the side as it ducked away from the massive onslaught. A massive tail slammed into the ship’s starboard hull, sending it flying.  
_Are you alright, my queen? _It turned to see the woman seated on its neck.  
She met its gaze with a faint smile, holding her ribs where a musket ball had found a chink in her armour. _We need to get back to the castle...prepare everyone as best we can...warn the other kingdoms… _She glanced back at the _Stormbreaker _, face paler than normal. She seemed unaware that her crown had fallen, undeniably lost to the torrent of dark water. _The Sisters may be returning. _________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for my awkward interruption. If you’re reading this, you get a virtual kawaii ocean dragon plushie for your Mind Palace! I wasn’t sure what to put for finding the Sisters, and then I realised I actually wanted the scene somewhere else in the story. I do own all the characters in this chapter (the next one’s obviously going to be different). I hope this wasn’t too boring, but I wrote most of it (a few sentences were changed because grammar) around 5:40 a.m., so...yeah, it might be total crap. It shouldn’t take too long to make the movie (if I did my maths right, which I probably didn’t), although I don’t know _any _musical instruments so I’ll be messing around with whatever I can find at school and my youth group. From what I know, that means several untuned pianos, a drum set, a _heck _ton of xylophones, a gong, some tambourines, and an assortment of flutes (plus a few more instruments I don’t know the names of). So...sorry if the sound and music is all garbage for the movie, I haven’t had a music lesson since first grade with recorders (ah, the American school system...so amazing… _not _)._  
>  Ok, y’all are loved and appreciated and I’ll see you in the next chapter! Try the Shimejis if you can!_____


	3. Chapter One--Where A Song Would Go If This Were The Movie

_Present Time (ish)..._

 

“You know, sometimes I wonder why foxes aren’t fans of Honeybee.” Thomas mused as he and his friends walked along the beach. The sky was streaked with pink and orange, and the water seemed to be liquid gold. Honeybee jumped around on the sand, playing with any shells he found and sniffing inquisitively.

“Because he’s a treefox and regular foxes don’t like them.” Talyn pointed out, and Thomas met their gaze.

“Huh. Cool.” Thomas glanced down as they crossed a rocky streambed, careful not to accidentally stick his hooves in any of the gaps. Honeybee bounded across excitedly, and occasionally he glanced back at them with wide yellow-green eyes. “Do you think he understands why they don’t like him?”

“I don’t know.” Talyn ran a pale green hand through their hair. Today, it was a carnation pink, and Joan occasionally glanced at their datefriend when they weren’t looking. “You think about a lot of things, Thomas, don’t you?”

He smiled sheepishly. “I guess I do. But hey, there’s so much to the world.” He picked up Honeybee once they were all across. The treefox immediately began to lick his cheek with a pale blue tongue. “Aw, you’re a happy boy, aren’t you?”

“Hey look, a rainbow!” Joan pointed above their heads to the strip of bright colour in the now-blue sky.

“Let’s go see what’s on the other side!” Talyn grabbed Joan’s hand and raced toward where the rainbow seemed to end. Honeybee struggled out of Thomas’ arms and bolted after them.

“Hey, guys, wait up!” Thomas yelled, stumbling after them all through the sand (it was so much more difficult with hooves than feet or paws). His satchel smacked against his hip as he hopped. Something caught one of his hooves and he yelped as he tripped in the sand, faceplanting. Sitting up, he shook his head and ruffled his hair to get the sand out, then glanced down at what had tripped him. A crown sat, mostly buried by sand, in the sunlight. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands a few times curiously. “Huh. Where did you come from?” He muttered, mostly to himself, as he brushed some sand off the diadem in the crown’s largest spine. Hauling himself to his hooves, he tucked the crown in his satchel.

“Yo, T! You coming?” Joan shouted from the top of the hill.

“Yeah!” Thomas hurried over as fast as he could.

\- - -

“Brendon, come on! Get back here!”

Brendon ducked behind one of the stone columns of the palace foyer, holding his breath as several guards swam by. A dark-skinned, shallow water merman with a red-splotched white tail appeared after them, glancing around with unimpressed dark eyes.

Grabbing a pale pinkish-white cowrie shell off the ground, he stealthily swam up and dropped it where the young man would be swimming, then ducked behind the pillar again, trying not to laugh. “And _what_ exactly is so funny?” A voice behind him asked, and he whipped around to see the same merman he’d been trying to prank behind him.

“Leo! I wasn’t--nothing, nothing’s funny.” Brendon replied, smiling nervously and making what he desperately hoped was an innocent face. Leo Tetra flicked his tail, obviously annoyed, and shot him a dubious look.

“Prince Brendon Ultramarine, you’re supposed to be more mature than this! You’re the crown prince of the ocean! What would the people think of you if you threw shells at them?” He held up a cowrie shell--the very same one that Brendon had attempted to drop on him--very close to Brendon’s face, and Brendon leaned away from his friend.

“Sorry.” Brendon ducked his head, and Leo’s expression softened like it always did.

“Come on. Terrence and Valerie are waiting for us.” Grabbing Brendon’s wrist, Leo pulled him towards the surface. The water here was much warmer than what Brendon was used to, since it was shallower, and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming through the water. He followed Leo towards the shore, dipping through currents and taking in all the marine life around them. Sardines dated around them, scales sliding against Brendon’s own scaly tail, chatting about who’d gone to which school the last time they merged and other gossip. A dolphin jumped into the slipstream, nudging Leo with a fluke and clicking at both of them in greeting. It darted away before Brendon could actually figure out its name--Dolphin was much more difficult to understand than Orca or Whale was. _It’s probably something like Reef or Coral or Delta, if I’m being honest._

His other friends were already waiting on the rocks. “Yo, Riptide, what’s up?” Brendon called, pulling himself up by Valerie.

Terrence grinned. “Not much, Prince! How ‘bout you?” The naiad tilted his head, the teal swirls around his eyes and scrawled across his skin glimmering in the sun.

“Ah, just getting chewed out by Tetra again. Nothing much.” He grinned back, and Valerie flicked him with her tail. She shifted so Leo could get on the rock, too. As she did, Brendon noticed a new gold circlet clasped just above where her fins began. “Hey, did you get a new circlet? Or am I just really oblivious?”

“You’re oblivious, but it _is_ new. I found it at the market when I went there this weekend.” She explained, holding it up so the polished moonstones in it shimmered. “It was a steal--I got one for Terrence, too!”

Brendon glanced over at Terrence, frowning a little in confusion. The naiad lifted up the leather string around it, and a new, thin gold ring hung there amongst the various shells and shark teeth. “Cool. You sure you have enough shells on there?” He teased, and Terrence grinned back at him.

“Nope!”

“Prince, what are you doing out here?” A voice asked, and they all spun to see a merman with brown hair rising out of the water. “Socializing with…” He wrinkled his nose at Terrence and Valerie, the latter of whom scowled back at him, “ _undesirable_ company.”

“What are _you_ doing out here, Elias?” Brendon shot back, crossing his arms and regarding the advisor suspiciously. “Shouldn’t you be with y dad arguing about...politics or whatever it is that you two do?”

Elias’ face twisted with annoyance. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“And _you_ didn’t answer _mine_.” Brendon retorted sharply, and Leo grimaced. He and Terrence immediately shared an uncertain glance, while Valerie continued to glare fearsomely at Elias.

“Perhaps, but there are _pirates_ in these waters, Prince. It’s not the time to be out gallivanting on the high shores doing Hydros knows what.”

“I’ll be careful. Besides, Leo would never let me get into too much trouble.” Brendon replied, and Elias sighed insufferably, making Brendon kind of want to poke him with a stick. Or drop a shell on him. He doubted Leo would get angry at him for _that_.

“Take care of him, would you, Tetra?” Elias requested, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Leo nodded respectfully. “Just be careful, Prince. You are too much like your mother sometimes.”

Turning, Elias left, and they were all quiet. “Oh, guys! There’s a fae troop over in the cove telling stories! Do you guys want to go check it out?” Valerie prompted, breaking the silence. Leo sighed insufferably, sounding rather like Elias.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to answer a question--all the elves identify as nonbinary. I don’t care if you go all “there’s only two genders” with the humans in this story but a) this is a fantasy world, b) all elves are part _plant, _c) this is my story, so _screw off you pancake _. Honeybee is pretty much the only character I technically own in any of this. I do hope I did the world in my head justice, in both my art and my writing (I’m going to be uploading each chapter excluding the Explanations one as an episode on my YouTube channel at some point soon, once they’re finished. Once all of them are done, I’ll combine them all into a single movie so you can watch that)____  
>  Alright, you’re loved and appreciated and I’ll see you all next chapter!  
> Bye, kings, queens, and monarchs!


	4. Chapter Two--Cuz All That It Takes Is a Little Ex-po-si-tion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you got the title reference, I love you and you get a virtual kawaii cuttlefish plushie for your Mind Palace. If you don’t, I still love you, don’t worry. Anyways, time for some plot progression!  
> Sincerely, me!

Faeries were always the best storytellers. 

Brendon glanced around at the rest of the crowd as they settled into the cove--he’d never seen so many different magical creatures gathered in one place. There were elves, naiads, dryads, centaurs, even some talking animals and a satyr ( _ they  _ were a rare sight--most of them stayed away from tropical areas like theirs). This satyr in particular was sitting with two elves, playing with a striped treefox. They actually looked pretty cute, although he couldn’t see their face from where he was sitting.

Onstage, movement caught Brendon’s attention. One of the faeries, a fire fae with red eyes and wings and brown hair, flew up from the right wing. “Hello, lords, ladies, and nonbinary royalty! My name is Roman Kea, and my troop and I have quite the show or you!” He flew up a little higher, fanning his wings out. Some of the other fae wove magic together, forming a sort of darkened amphitheatre around the crowd so they could have spotlights shining down on Roman. Everyone went quiet. “First, however, I’m going to tell you a little tale to set the mood! Now, I’m sure many of you have heard this story. Or rather,” Roman grinned at everyone, something Brendon could see even from where he and his friends were sitting in the back, “You  _ think  _ you’ve heard this story. When the land was new,” Roman began weaving together a sphere of red energy as he spoke, and everyone stared in awe, “creatures called Titans roamed the land. Beasts such as Halcyon, lich king of the Underworld, and Hydros, the ocean dragon dwelling in our very own Great Chasm. Among these were the daughters of the sky Titan Atlas,” with a flick of his hand, Roman created a magical form of the sky Titan, a draconic creature with two wings and no legs, gold sparks spewing from its mouth. It clashed with ‘Hydros’, echoes of roars coming from the serpentine animals. “These daughters are called the Seven Sisters.” In a clash of blazing fire, the two ‘Titans’ collided, leaving an imprint of seven creatures behind, all in different colors. “Merope, who wielded the earth,” the green one slipped through the crowd, smoke dripping off its form and lingering in the walkways, “Celano, who had the power of the sun,” the yellow beast soared overhead, flying up to the clouds and staring down at the crowd, wings beating the sky as it blocked out the sun, “Sterope, who mirrored the moon in beauty and mystery,” a cool wind washed over Brendon’s back and he glanced over his shoulder to see the silver glow of Sterope’s likeness staring down at him, “Electra, rival to Hydros himself,” a blue serpent snaked through the water with a low growl, “Maia and Taygeta, wielders of fire and wind, terror to the dwarves,” the orange and purple creatures shrieked and circled in the sky above, and Roman turned to look at the last one, a glowing crimson creature. “And Alcyone, leader of them all, who destroyed the fae kingdom and turned Perseus to ash.” Alcyone spread her massive red wings, but did not move. Instead, she threw her head back, letting out a thunderous bellow that shook the sky. A chill ran up Brendon’s spine and he shivered. “For thousands of years, the Sisters tyrannized the world, making mountains quake and seas tremble at the mere mention of their names. Thousands of brave souls, heroes all of them, tried to fight--and fell against the Sisters. All seemed lost, until thirty-four years ago. The mermaid princess, Bela Ultramarine,” Roman swept his hand and the sisters moved to one side of the theatre. Another pair of beings--an ocean dragon and a mermaid riding upon it, wielding a trident--appeared, “Made her debut in history. Along with the ocean dragon Typhon, she defeated the Sisters,” Bela threw the trident at the Sisters, holding up her crown,” Casting them into the dark recesses of the Shadow World, using the diadem in her crown--the Ionian Pearl. At sixteen years old, she was the hero to all, and she married a young merman, who became the Ocean King Cirrus. Legend says that one day,” Roman’s gaze travelled over the crowd and he froze, stumbling over his lines for a split second, “One day, the Sisters will return. Bela’s descendant will have to reimprison them once more--but they cannot do it alone. ‘ _ Earth and sea must come together to end the Sisters’ reign. A shadowed heart will upset the tides, and to death’s rule a pure soul shall be slain.’ _ ” The glowing creatures vanished, and Roman bowed with a shaky smile as the audience clapped. “Thank you! After an eight-minute intermission, the others will put on the  _ real  _ show! Give it up for them!” He darted off the stage while the audience clapped again, and light returned to the area.

“Never knew my mom did something like  _ that _ .” Brendon mused quietly, looking down at the tidepools he and the others were sitting in. Picking up a cowrie shell, he started playing with it absentmindedly.

“Do you want to leave?” Valerie asked, and he met her gaze with a smile.

“No, I’m alright.” 

“Honeybee, no! Get back here!” Something striped and furry jumped on Brendon, and there was a yelp before someone landed on him. “Oh my gosh, I am  _ so  _ sorry, sir! I don’t know what’s gotten into him!” The furry creature and its owner quickly got off him, and Brendon opened his eyes to see the satyr from earlier. Now that they were a  _ lot  _ closer, Brendon could confirm that they were absolutely adorable--and that there were little goldish flecks to their otherwise soft brown eyes. “Oh, uhm, I’m Thomas. Thomas Satyr. You’ve met Honeybee.” He held the black-striped, yellow treefox closer to his chest, wrapping his jacket around the squirming creature.

“I’m Brendon Ultramarine.” Brendon replied, stammering slightly. Thomas’ eyes widened and he tried to bow, but slipped on the wet rocks. “No, don’t bow! Are you okay?”

Thomas sat up, face red. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, if I’d have known you were the merperson prince, I’d have--” 

“No, don’t apologize.” Brendon couldn’t help but study Thomas. “I’ve never met a satyr before. I like your eyes--they’re cool.”

Thomas blushed even more, carding his free hand through his hair and grabbing Honeybee when the treefox tried yet again to escape. “Oh, th-thanks.”

“Thomas!” Someone, probably one of his elf friends, called, and Thomas glanced back over his shoulder into the raging crowd.

“Uhm, I better--my friends are waiting--it was nice meeting you!” He scrambled off through the currents of the crowd, leaving something behind. Brendon picked it up out of the water---it was some sort of (apparently waterproof) sketchbook.

“Wait, you forgot your--” He grimaced, realizing Thomas could no longer hear him. Glancing down, he couldn’t help himself and opened the book to its first page. The first sketch was of a constellation. 

_ Well, at least I know there’s  _ one  _ satyr with an interest in astronomy… _

- - -

_ That was embarrassing.  _ Thomas chucked another rock across the lake by his house, sitting on the sandy shore.  _ ‘Merperson’? That’s not even the right term!  _ He threw another rock at the water, skipping it seven times.

“Hey!” A voice called, and Thomas turned to see four faeries flying up at top speed. One was the first speaker at the performance--Roman. He fluttered right in front of Thomas’ face, uncomfortably close. “Why do you have the Ionian Pearl?”

“The...what?”

Roman growled. “Bela Ultramarine’s crown! Why do  _ you  _ have it? Did you steal it?” 

“What? No!”

“That’s exactly what a thief would say!”

Thomas got to his hooves, putting his hands on his hips and staring down at the little faerie. Roman was shorter than Honeybee was--and Honeybee was the size of a small dog. “I am  _ not  _ a thief, thank you very much! Not a thief, never have been, and never will be!”

Roman glared up at him, crossing his tiny little arms. He fluttered up so he and Thomas were at eye level again, which led to some questions darting through the back of Thomas’ mind. “Then how do you have it?” He was so close his tiny little feet were touching the tip of Thomas’ nose. He just managed to stutter out a response, shocked out of his anger.

“I-I found it on the beach--yesterday!” He glanced at the other three faeries--a water, earth, and wind fae respectively. “I didn’t even know it was Bela’s crown!”

“Well, you have to give it back to the mermaids! A  _ satyr  _ can’t be who the Prince stops the Sisters with! It should be an  _ elf  _ or a-a  _ fae _ \-- _ anything but a satyr!” _ Roman snapped, and Thomas scowled down at him again.

“What’s wrong with a satyr?” Roman glanced at his faerie friends in annoyance, and possibly looking for backup, but found none. When he turned back, he gestured to Thomas.

“You’re... _ that _ .”

“You just indicated all of me!”

“Exactly! Satyrs are lazy and slow and clumsy--you can’t even walk on a beach without tripping! Not to mention  _ you _ ...you aren’t exactly what anyone thinks when they think ‘hero’. You’re short and--”

Thomas shot him a look. “Well have you looked in a mirror lately? Because I’m literally twenty times your size.”

“Oh, snap.” The wind fae gasped, grinning slyly. “I like him.”

Roman shot him a look. “Shut it, Small, Dark, and Emo.”

“Oooh, I’m  _ so  _ going to shut up now.” He countered snarkily, and the earth fae grimaced, flying between them.

“Roman, Virgil, be nice now.”

“Not until Prince Smarming here gets his head out of the fifteenth century and realizes prophecies pick whoever they want and just because someone doesn’t fit his uncouth, base assumptions about what a hero should be doesn’t mean he can kick them out.” Virgil retorted, and Roman gasped.

“You wool-stockinged knave! Take that back!”

The two faeries began bickering while the earth fae attempted in vain to stop them. Thomas glanced at the water fae, who seemed to have seen this far too many times for his liking. “What is going on?”

“If you mean the altercation between my faekin companions, Patton is attempting to prevent it from escalating while Virgil is arguing for Roman to be more inclusive about who can be a hero, whereas Roman thinks you lack the capabilities and qualities necessary to be a hero of prophecy, and an ample helper for Prince Ultramarine.” The fae adjusted his glasses and continued in a calm voice, “If you mean the prophecy, the Sisters are rising and it appears the Ionian Pearl has chosen you and your elf friends to aid Ultramarine in defeating the Sisters, and you’re stuck with the four of us to help you. I’m Logan, by the way. And yes, Virgil and Roman are consistently at each others’ throats while Patton is the fae embodiment of a ray of sunshine.”

What Logan had just said took a moment for Thomas’ mind to process. When it did, Thomas stared at him for a second.

And then he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I mean honestly, I wouldn’t blame Thomas for passing out. I would too if I found out I had to take down seven Titans. Anyways, hi, I’m gonna go now. You’re loved and appreciated and I’ll see you next chapter ‘kay BYEE!


	5. Random Author's Note (Sorry)

Long story short I sort of figured out HTML format, but there's no guarantee there's going to be more of the story soon, sorry, I just need to get through finals and then I should have a few weeks to type as fast as humanly possible before my parents find out I was hiding the fact I really am bisexual and trans from them and then I have the fallout from that hitting right before I go camping with a possibly Neo-Nazi "friend" of mine. Sounds like a book but I'm not kidding, this is actually my life. I'm also going to be working on fanfics for a series called Legends of the Sword by Jasper Hunter Howlter. It's pretty obscure so I think I'm the only person in the fandom at my school (please come join me on here; I'm begging you this is Spy School in 2016-2017 all over again and I don't like it). Anyways, thank you for all the attention (I know it's just because of Thomas Sanders and Brendon Urie), and I look forward to seeing you next chapter! Once I get it finished, I'll post it as soon as I can, although I do write my chapters on paper before uploading them, so it may take a while before I can do that. Anyways, thank you for your time! You're all loved and appreciated!  
Peace out, kings, queens, and monarchs!


	6. Where All Else Fails, Use Faerie Ex Machina!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, more exposition, blah blah blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka Chapter Three

He woke up back inside his own house, on his bed, and for a moment Thomas was sure he had just been dreaming. Then he heard the faeries chatting and remembered it wasn’t a dream, he was stuck with two irritable faeries, one confused fae, and a very cynical-seeming one. And a prophecy.

He was part of a prophecy.

He was part of  _ the  _ prophecy.

The one about the Seven Sisters. With the merperson prince. With Brendon Ultramarine. The cute merman he and Honeybee fell on top of at the faeries’ performance.

“Nice job, glasses. You scared him to death.” Roman snapped viciously, and Thomas slowly sat up, gingerly touching his head. He was lying in his bed on the soft fern-woven blankets--likely Patton’s doing--and moonlight still streamed in through the gaps in the leaf-covered windows.

“Roman, leave Logan alone!” Patton fretted nervously, and Thomas shook the sand from his hair, avoiding stubbing his fingers on his horns like he often did when waking up. Virgil was sitting on the bed, silver glow shimmering faintly as he watched his troopmates argue. His silver eyes darted to Thomas and he smiled, the dark marks under and around his eyes (pretty much every wind fae Thomas had ever seen had them) shifting with his changing emotions.

“Good midnight, Thomas. How’s your head?” He asked, and Thomas blinked a few times.

“I-I’m good. So...is there a definite time for us to start on the whole...prophecy thing? Like, can I eat breakfast, or do we need to start on the journey thing now? There’s bound to be one coming along, right?” He got to his hooves, checking over his clothes for any tears that had happened when he fell. His canvas jeans had a massive rip on one side, which sucked--they were his best pair and a gift from Joan and Talyn--but his shirt and jacket were fine.

“Hold on, let me.” Virgil wove some tendrils of storm-silver magic together and flicked his hand at Thomas. Immediately, the tear began to knit back together, almost like it’d never been there at all. “Come on--we got stuff to do. Where do your buddies live? The elves?”

Thomas stammered out the address, and someone flew over and tackled his neck, hugging him. “You’re awake!” Patton cheered, and Thomas glanced at Roman and Logan. 

The fire fae stormed towards the door, where Virgil was waiting. “ _ Let’s go _ .”

- - -

That night, Brendon’s world was going to be turned upside down.

But the twenty-five-year-old merman prince had no clue what would happen.

He woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t sleep again, so he decided to go find Leo. Doubtlessly, the other merman was in his chamber in the northeast wing, on the opposite side of the castle from Brendon’s own. Quietly, so he didn’t disturb anyone else, he swam quickly through the corridors. He didn’t need a lamp to light his way-- deep-water mermaids had the ability to see in the dark, and the shallow-water mermaids used moon jellies to light all their paths. He navigated the deep tunnels easily.

Slipping into the corridor Leo’s rooms were in, he froze when he heard something. “Well, what do you want me to do? It’s not like I could summon--”  _ Elias?  _ “Hold on, someone’s outside.” Elias stormed over and threw the door open before Brendon could react. His expression softened a bit when he saw Brendon in the hallway, looking still half-asleep. “Prince. What do you need?”

Brendon couldn’t stop himself from yawning, touching the pearl necklace he always wore. “Do you--which way are Leo’s rooms again?” He asked, and Elias glanced down the hall.

“Three doors down to your left.” He replied, tone quiet and unemotive.

“Thanks.”

“Brendon?” Brendon glanced over his shoulder, and Elias pointed the opposite way down the hall. “ _ Your  _ left, not mine.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Brendon grinned and swam the other direction. “Night, Elias.”

“Good night, Prince.” Elias closed his door and Brendon swam into Leo’s rooms, dropping the facade.

He bolted over to the kelp bed Leo slept on, shaking his friend frantically. “ _ Leo! Leo, wake up!”  _ He hissed, and Leo snapped awake with a snort.

“Wh-what is it?” He yawned, then yelped when Brendon yanked him out of bed. “What’s--Brendon, it’s the middle of the night--”

“We have to go,” Brendon replied, and Leo frowned before meeting his gaze. “Now.”

Concern crossed Leo’s face. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Damn right,” Brendon replied, and then the ocean began to rumble. Grabbing Leo’s wrist, Brendon swam through the castle as fast as he could.  _ Come on, come on. _

_ “Brendon! I can’t see!”  _ Leo yelled, smacking into a pillar, and the castle began to burst to life with panicking merfolk. Servants and nobles flooded towards the open ocean in hordes of rainbow-hued tails. People were screaming, looking for exits or family, and Brendon dragged Leo by his wrist after him again. “What’s happening?”

They emerged into the open ocean, and Brendon glanced around desperately. “I don’t know.”

Something moved in the waves.

He felt the currents shift and the dim moonlight filtering through the water disappeared. Glancing up, Brendon saw an enormous, serpentine silhouette slipping through the water above them. Desperate, he glanced around and dragged Leo over to a coral reef, shoving Leo behind him as the creature vanished from sight.

For a moment, everything seemed fine.

Then claws the size of a shark fin, sharp as knives and white as the moon, wrapped around the coral. The harpoon-like, hooked tips stabbed into the reef as the massive animal pulled herself forwards. Moonlight, pale and silvery, glinted off sharklike scales in shades of midnight blue, cobalt, indigo, and bone white. Brendon backed up more. “What’s--”

“Ssh.” Brendon hissed. “Don’t move, don’t talk.” 

A head slid into view. This creature wasn’t an ocean dragon--she lacked the webbed ears and several of the horns. She was just as impressive and imposing, though-- she had a sleek, serpentine head with a beautiful, curving jaw that was crowned by an impressive rack of horns. There were purple flecks to blue eyes with slitted catlike pupils, and a sinuous, elegant grace to her movements. A blue fin, the same rich peacock blue as her eyes, went from the tip of her tail, where a stingray-type barb extended. She was dangerously beautiful, and a creature Brendon had seen only in illustrations and a particular face’s performance. 

This was none other than Electra Atlas, Hydros’ greatest rival and terror of the ocean.

This was one of the Seven Sisters.

Brendon peered out of his and Leo’s hiding place once Electra had passed by, looking for an escape. He had to flee with Leo--and quickly. There was a current up ahead.  _ Maybe we can swim for it?  _ He glanced back at Leo, who was still having trouble seeing.  _ No, not like this. She’s too fast. _

He didn’t notice the tail wrapping around them until it was too late.

The two were ripped into the ocean, and Electra pulled them closer, grip uncomfortably tight. 

Blood stained her massive fangs as she grinned wolfishly down at them. “Well, well, it seems I’ve caught a guppy and a lionfish.” She mused, and Leo yelped when she prodded him with a claw. Wrinkling her nose, she snorted, bubbles flying from her snout. “Make that a kittenfish.”

‘Leave him alone!” Brendon ordered, and her gaze snapped to him. 

“You are hardly in the position to make demands.” She looked over her shoulder. “Faeling, what should we do with them?” 

Elias swam over, cupping Brendon’s chin and smiling coolly. The scar running over half his face, from the very attack that blinded him in one eye, stood out starkly. His golden eye glinted dangerously in the light as he spoke. “What else? Get rid of  _ this  _ one, of course,” Brendon glared at him, “Throw him out of the water, stab him, I don’t care.” He swam back, waved flippantly, and left with a flick of his yellowish tail. 

Electra glanced down at Brendon and Leo, and Brendon’s heart twisted with fear.

The last thing he saw was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, he’s not dead. There literally could not be a book without Brendon and Thomas both being alive...for the majority of it. And chapter three is hardly even half the beginning of this!


	7. Chapter Something: And Now, Time For Me To Get--Shi--STUFF--Done!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens, I still don't know how to use these things at the moment and I'm too tired to look it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my brother says anything transphobic or homophobic I am going to look him in the eyes and say Rainbow Road is straighter than I am. Also, sorry for the lack of chapters, I’m prepping for the inevitable leaving of my house when I’m a minor. Long story short, my parents were emotionally/verbally abusive after they forced me out of the closet until I started to play straight, and I just came out again a little while ago. I’m currently banned from social media (but this is a fanfiction site, so loopholes), and I have a missions trip I’m being dragged along on (yay PK fun) this Saturday, so I can’t post much than whatever I post by Friday. Sorry. Also, I’ve spent months in Virgil’s Room and I’m probably going to be there for a while...in his closet...looking at memes and trying not to cry.   
> And yes, I know I’m taking a long time to update. I’m really, really, REALLY sorry, and I hope I can make it up to you guys.  
> Alright, see you all at the end of this chapter!

“You want us to  _ what  _ now?” Talyn demanded, looking up from the stove at Thomas, who was sitting with Joan and Honeybee on the elves’ couch. The scent of cinnamon and apples, rich and sweet, wreathed through the air in a very tantalizing way.

Thomas’ face flushed a little as he tried to explain, and Honeybee gnawed on his fingers as he stumbled in his words. “Well--there’s a prophecy--you don’t have to go--”

Talyn scooped several ladlefuls of the delicious apple-based dish into a clay jar they set with some others. Their deep, brownish black eyes met Thomas’, a mix of curiosity and determination glimmering there. “I never said I didn’t want to go. I’m asking what we’re doing.”

Virgil  _ finally  _ appeared from Thomas’ bag and flew over to land on the counter. “Virgil!” Roman roared furiously, but he was yanked back by Logan and Patton. Talyn seemed perfectly unaffected by Virgil’s sudden appearance, while Joan yelped and fell off the couch when they were caught off-guard by the young wind fae. Honeybee paused, still sucking on Thomas’ pinkie with bright eyes watching the fae.  _ I hope he doesn’t think Virgil’s a toy. Or food. _

“That’s not something you can eat, Honeybee. Or play with.” Thomas audibly pointed out to the treefox, which mewled in disappointment and pawed Thomas’ hand with soft feet.

“Thomas--and you by extension, sorry--needs to help the merfolk prince, Prince Brendon Ultramarine, and his friends re-imprison the Seven Sisters before the first six free Alycone. Thomas found Brendon’s mother’s crown the other day, and now we have to--” 

The ground suddenly dropped and rolled, and they were all thrown to the ground as a powerful earthquake rocked the continent. Patton screamed, a long, high-pitched, and terrified wail that made Honeybee whimper. It was drowned out by a terrifying roar, and out the window Thomas saw two creatures--one with gold shaded scales and the other with silver--fly into the distance.

Once it was over, he realised his bag was glowing. 

Crawling over, he pulled out Bela Ultramarine’s crown. The deep blue glow came from the diadems set in the crown. While the largest one, set in the largest spire of the crown, still gleamed, the other six had grown dark. Small cracks seemed to have appeared across their surfaces. “Did I break it?” He asked, glancing at Logan. The water fae was currently trying to comfort a sobbing Patton, but he glanced up when Thomas spoke. 

“No. Ever wonder how Bela trapped the Seven Sisters?” Thomas glanced down, running his thumb over the large diadem. Talyn and Joan peered at it over his shoulder, and Honeybee bounded up to sniff at it. 

“She used the diadems. But if only one’s still glowing…” He paused and glanced up at Logan. “We need to find Brendon--fast.”

- - -

He didn’t know how he was still alive.

Alive--and horribly lost.

_ What happened?  _ Slowly, the ringing in his ears faded to silence. No, not silence-just quiet. The waves lapping at his skin splashed down in murmurs, and the cool night air felt strangely like home as it wreathed around him. Something felt...weird. It was almost like there was something wrong with his tail.

Someone touched his shoulder as he laid on his back in the sand, and a soft, achingly familiar voice reached his ears.  _ Brendon, you have to get up. Brendon--wake up. _

_ Mom?  _ Slowly, he opened his eyes, but he was alone. The area was unfamiliar--the sloping beach vanished into a dark, coniferous forest, and he knew he didn’t belong in there. He was a merperson, not a satyr. With a grimace, he glanced down at his tail. He’d be useless on land, it wasn’t like he could--

_ Where’s my tail?! _

Scrambling back, he stared down at his tail--well, where his tail  _ should  _ have been. Instead, he had a pair of legs--legs with dark, purplish-blue scales, sure, but still  _ legs. What the heck happened why do I have legs am I going to get my tail back maybe I should ask Leo he’d kn-- _

_ Leo. _

Standing up, he glanced around for his friend. “Leo! Leo, where are you?” There was no sign of the shallow-water merperson.  _ No no no no please don’t let him be hurt please. “Leo!”  _ Stumbling around, he tried calling for his other friends, in case they happened to be nearby. “Valerie! Terrence! Is anyone out there?”

“ _ What  _ are you doing?” An annoyed voice demanded, and Brendon glanced over his shoulder to see an irritated-looking elf standing in the trees, glaring at him. “Oh my-- _ where  _ are your-- _ why aren’t you wearing any pants? What are you?” _

Brendon glanced down in confusion. “I don’t own pants? And I was a merperson yesterday. I don’t know what happened.”

The elf’s expression softened and they came over. “Well, then, why don’t you come with me? It’ll be a lot safer for you inside--and we can get you some pants.”

“Are those...are those important?” Brendon asked as they led him down a path that wasn’t there a second ago. Occasionally, his legs buckled again--he wasn’t used to walking.

The elf sighed. “Yes. Land-dwelling species generally--not always, but generally--wear  _ something  _ to cover their legs, to preserve modesty. Most members of every species aren’t comfortable with others...not aligning with the tradition, so to maintain respect ourselves and others, we wear pants.” 

“Sounds weird.” Brendon mused, and the elf chuckled. “I’m Brendon Ultramarine, by the way.”

“I know. I’m Stacy Calla.”

Stacy’s house was in a tree, with an elevator made of vines and wood heading up to it. While Stacy unlocked their door, Brendon kept as far away from the balcony’s edge as he could. He had glanced over at the forest floor below once and instantly regretted it. “Are all elf houses so--high?” He asked, aware of his voice cracking nervously. 

Stacy laughed and opened the door, stepping back to let him walk inside first. “Nah, I’m just an architect.” They replied. He inched inside, still clinging to the wall, and Stacy pulled him over to a leafy couch. “I’ll make you something to drink, and then we can find you some pants.”

“And after that?” Brendon asked, stroking the pale pink treefox that had leapt up next to him. It let out a happy chirrup and snuggled against his scaly leg.

“Well, then, I’ll help you with that gash on your leg. Haven’t you noticed it?” They messed with one of their kitchen plants, putting a few leaves in a cup of steaming water before handing it over to him. “Down, Rose. Sorry, he’s a handful. See?” They indicated the dark red slash across his calf. 

“Oh. I thought that was just a random mark.” He admitted, face flushing.

“Can’t blame you. Deep-water mermaids look like they bleed blue, right? Since there’s no red light down that deep?” He nodded, and Stacy went over to a dresser with multiple plants set on it, pulling out some clothes and a small wooden box. “There’s a shirt in here, too.” 

Once he’d changed, Stacy opened the box--apparently, a first-aid kit-and pulled out a small bottle and some bandages. “What’s in the bottle?” He asked nervously, pulling his legs up to his chest. Stacy smiled at him reassuringly.

“It’s an antiseptic, to keep it from getting infected.” They explained, pouring some onto a towel before gently pressing it to the jagged slash. He yelped in pain, almost jerking away. It didn’t sting as much as a jellyfish, but it still hurt. After a few seconds, Stacy expertly bandaged up his leg, and Rose came back over to offer some comfort. “Good boy. Iris!” A dark purple treefox bounced over. Stacy tucked a small, rolled-up piece of paper into its collar. “Go find Honeybee--and quickly!”

Iris mewled and raced off, and Brendon hesitantly stretched his leg. He couldn’t help but wonder where Leo was--and how he was doing.

If he was even still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoof it’s been a long time. Anyways, I’ll work on more chapters the next couple days. Go check out my other story (Legends of the Drabble) please! Seriously though, I have no idea how well that one’s written. If you read this chapter, you get a virtual treefox plushie for your Mind Palace!  
> Okay, bye!


	8. Enough With Chapter Names I’m Lazy Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel like I haven’t done this in forever. Anyways, I don’t know what the heck I’m doing but I’m not even sure I care.   
> I’m grounded from social media (including Pinterest and YouTube, which I probably already mentioned; which means my parents also took away most of my contact with the friends who could legitimately help me if the mess I’m in hits the fan), so if y’all have been trying to contact me I haven’t been on anything even remotely social media-y since, like, July, and I probably won’t have that back until I move out of the house. Sorry, can’t help you there.  
> Anyways, I’ve been so tired since school started I’ve been crying at the dumbest shit, you wouldn’t believe. All personal drama issue, let us yeet the wheat!

For some reason, Honeybee found it imperative he went out that night at half past two.

            It’d been a week since the Sisters had awoken, and Thomas was (impatiently) awaiting for the fae to tell him it was time to leave. As scary as facing the Merope and her younger sisters was, he didn’t want Alycone to become free just because he was waiting.

            If _that_ happened, they were screwed.

            Hauling himself from bed, he opened the door to the backyard. A dark purple treefox stumbled in, panting, and Honeybee started chirping welcomingly. “What the--” Thomas stared at the newcomer and crouched. Tucked into its collar was a small scroll. Taking it, he unraveled it and read the message without thinking it might not be for him.

            _Talyn—_

_Found your fish. He doesn’t like pants. Come to my place now. And give Iris a treat—he’s hungry._

_\--Stacy_

“Talyn?” Thomas went stumbling into the hallway. The elf appeared, hair frazzled and eyes golden from sleep. “You have a letter.”

            They took it and turned the hallway light on to read, adjusting their glasses sleepily. Their eyes darted over the text and widened, and they met Thomas’ gaze. “Get those fae buddies of yours. We gotta go.” They ordered, ducking back in their room. _“JOAN!”_

_“What?”_

_“WHERE’S MY BOOK?”_

_“I PUT IT AWAY!”_

_“I NEED IT!”_

_“WHY?”_

_“I—”_

_“YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT RUNNING OFF ON SOME COCKAMAMIE MISSION AGAIN!”_

_“THE WORLD IS IN DANGER!”_

Thomas went back to the kitchen and fetched two treats for Honeybee and Iris. “ _MY SLEEP SCHEDULE IS IN DANGER!”_

_“IT’LL BE IN MORE DANGER IF THE SISTERS ALL BREAK LOOSE!_ ” There was a pause, and Thomas glanced back into the hallway while the treefoxes licked his fingers.

            “ _WHERE’S MY LEAF HAT?”_

“What’s going on? Can’t a fae get his sleep?” Roman yawned, emerging from the bag with his sleep mask half-off. The other fae tumbled out after him.

            “All the beauty sleep in the world couldn’t help you.” Virgil muttered, although Roman didn’t seem to hear this.

            “We found Brendon, and Talyn and Joan are getting ready.” Thomas explained. “They’re shouting because their ears are still turning back from wood.”

            Within a few minutes, they were running through the woods, Iris and Honeybee leading the way. Virgil and the other fae were flying along at top speed, glowing lanterns in the night. For once, Thomas was outpacing his elf friends, jumping over the fallen trees that suddenly littered the path with ease. Moonlight glinted off Iris’ dark coat and Honeybee’s striped one, giving barely any indication they were there.

            It was obvious something had changed. The nightbirds were silent, and not even a cricket chirped.

            The eerie silence continued until they reached Stacy Calla’s home. The elf and their new companion were sitting on the edge of their treehouse balcony, waiting. “Hello! I see you brought some friends!” They called down with a smile, hitting a button. The balcony began to descend towards them, apparently hooked up to some sort of contraption to help it do so. As it did, Thomas got a closer look at Brendon.

            The merfolk prince had changed.

            His blue tail had been transformed into a pair of legs adorned with dark purple-blue scales. There was a leaf bandage tied around his left calf, and he was wearing a pair of knee-length brown trousers and a cream shirt.

            “I see you made a new one.” Talyn replied, and they and Joan bowed to Brendon. “Prince Ultramarine.”

            “Don’t call me that, please. It’s…it’s just Brendon.” He replied abjectly, and Talyn and Joan glanced at each other. “Did—did anyone like me show up? Anywhere?” No one answered, and his face fell even more.

            Stacy threw an arm over his shoulders. “Don’t worry, Brenny. I’m sure Leo and the others are alright.” They reassured, then looked to the fae. “Do you recognize the names Valerie De La Marina, Terrence Riptide, or Leo Tetra?”

            “No, but…” Logan glanced at Patton, eyes widening, and he said a single word. “Elias.”

            Brendon looked up. “Elias? Like Elias Tide?”

            Logan grimaced, and Patton explained, “Well, his real name is Elias Kea. He’s—he _used_ to be one of our troop, but he left to help Bela when the Sisters escaped the first time.”

            “I doubt he was helping her. He seemed pretty determined to help Electra take over the ocean.” Brendon pointed out, frowning. “He was talking to someone before it happened, and he really didn’t want anyone to know.”

            “It must’ve been Halycon.” Logan decided, and Joan looked at him with wide eyes.

            “The lich king? Why would a faerie be involved with the Underworld’s king?” They asked, and Logan paused for a second. Behind his glasses, his eyes narrowed even more.

            “Well, Four-Eyes? What’s your idea? You have that face.” Roman demanded, and Logan paced on the forest floor for a second. He looked up at Thomas.

            “I think I know where we have to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this chapter early, sorry.


	9. Inside the Stormbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the (really long) break, but I finally got an idea today! Also, apologies for the eight semi-boring chapters of just exposition, but now the action can _really _begin! Things’ll start happening faster than Romeo and Juliet’s relationship!__

            After two days of what felt like wandering aimlessly, Brendon was overwhelmed by a strange feeling. There was a sound in the sea-scented air, a natural melody he couldn’t quite discern.

            “Are you okay?” Talyn asked, brown gaze meeting his own. With a smile, he nodded. “Let us know if you need a break, okay? I know walking is new to you.”

            He nodded again and cast his gaze out over the seas he once ruled. The waves were choppy and stressed—the ocean was crying out for her children. Freezing, he walked down to the shore. Salted water washed over his feet, whispering, _Danger. Run. He’s coming._

 _Who? Who’s coming?_ The waves went silent, and Brendon squinted at the horizon. “What is that?” Logan, the water fae, flew over and landed on his shoulder. Much like the other fae, he looked remarkably like Thomas. They had the same choppy brown hair and faint freckles dotting their cheeks like stars, although Logan’s eyes were the deep blue of the sea.

            On the edge of the horizon, rapidly approaching them, was something that looked like a ship. It was absolutely _massive_ , however. He’d never seen one of that size—it had to be impossible for something that size to _float_ , let alone sail. And yet it did.

            Sapphire-blue sails billowed in the wind, and the ship cut though the seas like a knife through air. On the bow was a mermaid statue, painted in a way that was almost real. The tropical blue tail reminded Brendon painfully of Valerie—the scales even sparkled in the sunlight in the same way.

            “It’s a pirate ship, I believe.” Logan mused. In the middle of adjusting his glasses, he froze and glanced at Brendon with horror in his eyes. “And there’s merfolk on it!”

            “What?” Brendon glanced out at the ship. “We have to save them!” He started wading through the water, wishing beyond anything else that he had his tail.

            “ _Wait!”_ Logan grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him back with surprising strength, stopping Brendon in his tracks. “Are you asinine? Don’t pull a Roman! And just run off!”

            “Those are _my_ people! I am _not_ abandoning them to be taken by _pirates!”_  Brendon snarled in riposte, yanking back. Logan held on, wings fanning out. “Why do you care anyways?”

            “Because I am not letting our only hope die on a suicide mission! What do you think will happen if you free them only to die? Alycone gets her freedom, and they’ll die! We need a plan!” He held tighter, and for a moment Brendon swore he saw regret flash through those sapphire eyes.

            After a minute, Brendon took a deep breath. “Alright. What are your suggestions?”

-           -           -

            As Brendon reached the edge of the shore, something happened with his legs. Logan hovered above him for a second, watching with interest, as Brendon’s tail returned. “So that’s how that works.” He mused, then met the fae’s gaze. “Let’s go.”

            Logan nodded, and Brendon dove into the water. The sea rushed around him, playing gently with his hair in a greeting. He’d never thought about how much it spoke to him until he no longer could.

            Around him, the sea was vacant, a vast expanse of cerulean nothingness. Despite the tropical warmth, a chill ran up his spine at the absence of life. The shadow of the pirate shup passed over him, and there was a low growl from the hull. The natural melody had increased in sound and strength, and Brendon resurfaced.

            Logan hovered near him, a solemn expression painting in his face. “Brendon, you may want to take a look at this,” he beckoned, and Brendon kept close to the wood hull of the ship. On the side, painted in shiny silver letters, were two words: _The Stormbreaker._

A chill ran up Brendon’s spine again.

            As he swam around to the ship’s bow, he froze. The statue there wasn’t carved into the ship’s front. Massive, thick ropes wrapped over the planks, around the tropical-blue tail, securing it in place.

            Even worse, the statue wasn’t that at all.

            “Valerie!” Brendon hissed, worried she couldn’t hear him. The wake of the ship kept him from getting as close as he would wish—the wind had kicked up suddenly. “Valerie! It’s me, Brendon!”

            Valerie opened her eyes and glanced around. Her hands were tied behind her back, and a rope around her waist kept her from moving very much. After a second, her eyes fell on him. “Brendon? You’re alive!”

            “Yeah. Where’s Terrence?”

            “No, you need to get out of here, Brendon! This is Captain Harvard’s ship!” She warned, and Brendon held her gaze.

            “I know, I’m getting you out of here.” She hesitated before replying to him again.

            “He’s in the hull, but Brendon—” He met Logan’s gaze, and the water fae nodded. “Brendon! Terrence is a little different now—”

            “He’s not the only one.” Logan threw a burst of magic at the ship, which shattered the salt-soaked planks there. “Thanks, Lo. Can you free her?” Nodding, Logan darted up to Valerie, and Brendon jumped through the hole, feeling his tail shift back to his legs. Thankfully, his pants were still on, although the wet fabric stuck to his legs in an annoying way.

            Immediately, he was enveloped in darkness.

            He was in a holding cell of some sort, a barred door blocking him from the rest of the ship. However, whoever was in the rest of the galley wouldn’t hear or see him, as there was a thick wood wall between them.

            Taking a few steps forward, he tripped on something round and scaly. A long neck, crowned by a diamond-shaped head, rose between him and the doorway. Glowing teal swirls flickered in the darkness as a pair of glowing cerise eyes focused on him. A low growl, the same one he had heard earlier, emanated from the beast—an ocean dragon, not a Titan like the legendary Typhon or the younger Hyrdros, but certainly formidable in its own right.

            Around its neck, a thin gold ring and a shark tooth both hung on a leather band.

            There was splash outside, and Logan and Valerie appeared in the hull’s hole. “Brendon, come on, we have to go before Harvard realizes what we’re up to!” The former warned, fluttering nervously.

            “The others will swim away when the boat sinks. Terrence.” The sea dragon churred, tilted his head back, and bellowed. “Brendon, _let’s go_.”

            “This feels too easy.” Brendon commented, jumping into the water again. His legs shifted back into a tail, and Terrence started wrecking the galley cell. “Wow. Remind me never to tick him off.”

            “It’s easy because Harvard has other problems. Winchester and Campbell—” There were two screams (one sounded vaguely like someone shouting, “Cannonball!), and two humans plummeted into the water. Valerie sighed and said, “Are right there. Terrence, time to go! And get them, please!”

            Terrence bounded into the water, sunlight flashing off blue and cyan scales as he dove for the men.

-           -           -

            When Brendon and Logan returned from their mission, Thomas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. As Brendon emerged from the water, his tail shifted back into a pair of scaly human legs. Thankfully, he still had his pants on.

            “Holy—” A human with short, light brown hair grunted when his longer associate elbowed him, “shitake mushrooms. _Ow,_ you _jerk._ ”

            “Who are your new friends?” Joan asked.

            “That’s Valerie De La Marina, the ocean dragon slash naiad is Terrence Riptide, and these two are Campbell and Winchester.” Brendon indicated each of them in turn. “They’re going to help us with finding Electra.”

            “First, though,” Logan landed on Brendon’s shoulder, arms crossed, “we’re going to the fae kingdom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another sloppy ending because I was facing horrible writer’s block at the time. The other reason for the hiatus was that my parents have an app to monitor our tech and it blocked Ao3. But my school loans us tablets, so ha ha! If you stuck with this story, you get a virtual kawaii ocean dragon Terrence for your Mindscape!  
>  thatonecrazydramakid out!


	10. Inside the Stormbreaker, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to put this in the paper manuscript of Chapter Nine and I’m too lazy to actually put it in the digital one now, so this is technically chapter nine and a half! Y’all are going to hate me for this, but I’m probably uploading a jack ton of chapters (expect this to be fairly common for the next little while, since I now have tutoring. Unfortunately, because I’m not allowed to have tech in my room, the only way I can start those animatics is by writing everything twice, so sorry for the inconvenience). This one is short, and isn’t from Thomas or Brendon’s PoV, but is just as important. So, without further ado…here’s a random gift you probably won’t like.

            He didn’t know exactly where he was, other than the fact it was hot and dry.

            _How many days has it been? Where’s Brendon?_ There was a scratchy bag over his head and the smell of ash cloyed the air. He hated to think of what it was doing to his gills and lungs. Abruptly, the bag was ripped off his head, and he squinted n the light as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

            “Good morning, Sir Tetra.” A familiar voice greeted, and Leo twisted to look. A single, yellow eyes glinted at him in the darkness, but there was something…different about the traitorous advisor.

            “Elias Tide, what are you _doing_?” He asked, and Elias’ eye narrowed. In the dim golden light, Leo got a second to brace himself before Elias’ hand collided with his cheek. He tried to throw his hands up, but they were tied behind his back.

            _Kea! Do not touch the bargaining chip!_ A sultry, feminine voice snarled. Leo glanced over to see a pair of creatures reclining on the rocks by a pool of… _lava?_

            “I’m in the Kingdom of Ashes.” He realized with horror. Hearing his epiphany, one of the creatures snorted and turned to the other.

            _Look, sister. This one has a name for this wasteland._ The creature looked like a mix of a dragon and a phoenix. Orange feathers in shades ranging from gold to sunset adorned her wings. Her dark scales were the colour of autumn leaves, and her tail ended in a fan of beautifully-coloured feathers. An elegant, diamond-shaped head crowned her neck, and red-flecked magma-orange eyes met Leo’s.

            Her sister was both similar and impossibly different from her. Her build was sleeker, scales the rich violet of amethysts and belladonna flowers. Silver horns crowned her head, and her massive wings were striated with the same colour. Crescent claws flexed as she eyes Leo, as if studying her dinner. The deep purple of her eyes was black in the lava’s glow.

            When she spoke, her voice was like the wind before a storm—calm and gentle while threatening all at once. _Indeed. It seems Eldest was right to send us here, Maia. Lest Elias make a decision he comes to regret._ She rose to her feet and spread her vast wings, walking towards Leo. _Do you know who I am?_

“Yo-you’re Taygeta Atlas.” Leo swallowed nervously as she made a churring sound.

            She looked back at her sister. _Well, it seems we have an_ intelligent _bargaining chip on our hands. Excellent._ She turned back to Leo, eyes narrowing. _It’ll make this all the better._

She opened her maw and exhaled, revealing sharp white teeth. Ice-cold, purple smoke swirled around Leo in an almost serpentine way. Holding his breath as long as he could, he squeezed his eyes shut. His lungs burned for air. He wanted to breathe—no, he couldn’t—but he _had_ to—

            Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for today! Just kidding, we have one more chapter. I’m procrastinating going over my lines for a play that comes out next week and my Thanksgiving reading.   
> Now, let’s yeet this wheat!


	11. Kingdom of Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write most of my author’s notes on the paper manuscript, so that’s part of why I never actually reply to anything or anyone. Sorry.  
> Now, let’s yeet this wheat!  
> (If this were the movie, there’d probably be a lot of cross cutting and a travelling montage but that’s not how books work so we’re just gonna jump cut).

            As they neared Maia and Taygeta’s current lair, Thomas noticed the merfolk and Terrence weren’t doing the best.

            Brendon had also distanced himself from the other two, staring at the ground with an expression somewhere between fury and sadness. While Logan and Patton handled the other two, Thomas made his way over to the merfolk prince. “Hey, Brendon. You okay?” He asked, smiling in what Talyn and Joan would probably call “the smile”.

            “I’m fine.” Brendon muttered, then glanced at him. Thomas held his gaze for a second, and Brendon sighed. “Actually, no, I’m not fine. My kingdom’s in chaos, my best friend is missing, I don’t even _know_ where my dad is or if he’s even alive and here I am running around on _legs_ on _dry land_ to fulfill some prophecy I don’t even know where to start with! Why me? Why not someone more capable? I can’t do anything special—all I can do is hypnotize people by singing, and any merfolk can do that!”

            He was silent for a second, and Thomas took a breath before touching his arm and pointing out, “I think that’s pretty cool. _I_ can’t hypnotize people by singing.”

            “Yeah, well, all you need to do is pick up an instrument and play a song and something’ll happen.”

            Thomas let out a snort. “Me? Play an instrument? Like—like a panflute or a guitar? No, I—I can’t play.”

            “Have you ever tried?” Thomas grimaced and made a so-so gesture. “Either you have or you haven’t. There’s not really a sort of.”

            “Well…Joan had a ukulele, once upon a time, and …okay, so it was years ago and we were, like, _twelve_. And it was their birthday, so I tried playing them something…and that’s how we got an immortal treefox.” Brendon stared at him.

            “Wait, you have an _immortal_ treefox?” Thomas nodded.

            “Immortal, invincible, and who-knows-what else.” Laughing nervously, he added, “But hey! We never have to worry about Honeybee being put down, right?”

            Brendon stared at him for a moment. _Oh, he thinks I’m weird, doesn’t he? I’m just a weird old satyr who enchanted his friends’—_

            Then he was rolling down some sort of hot, red hill, screaming in a very unflattering way the whole time. He landed in something soft and sat up, glancing around. “Hey, are you okay?” Brendon shouted, and Thomas shakily got to his hooves.

            “Y-yeah. I’m okay!” He called back, taking a look around. His hooves sank into the dusky earth below him, coated in a thin, grey flaky substance. It stuck in his hair and drifted in the death0silent, smoke-choked air.

            Ash.

            He was standing in a field of ash.

-           -           -

            Brendon led the way through the ash-covered expanse, feeling Thomas clutch onto his arm as he did. For some reason, this made his heart skip a beat. He _liked_ that.

            Sadly, something to deal with later. As of now, there were more pressing matters to attend to. “If Leo Tetra is here, then we need to find him—and fast.” Glancing at Logan, Brendon continued, “Do you think we should split up? It’ll make us harder to find.”

            Before Logan could reply, a dark shadow passed over them. A loud and sultry voice rang out in the ash-filled air. _Oh, too late for that._

            A breathy voice followed, quiet and yet loud like the wind, and a second shadow wreathed around them. _Did you really think we would not find you? This is_ our _realm, not some_ tailless merfolk _and a_ satyr’s.

            “Who are you?” Talyn demanded, holding a walking stick they had found like a bo staff. Brendon found himself wishing Campbell and Winchester were still with them, but the two pirates had ‘something’ to do and refused to elaborate.

            “They’re the Sisters. Two of them.” Virgil began, fluttering nervously over to the elf’s shoulder. “Maia and Taygeta.”

            The Sisters landed before them, and the less phoenix-looking one stalked around behind them. Maia, the Fire Sister, spoke first, _Very good, fae. It seems not all of you are fools. Almost makes me regret destroying your homes. Almost._ Sitting back on her hind legs, she studied her black claws with clear disinterest.

            “We’re taking you down!” With a cry of rage, Roman produced a sword and charged her angrily. She reached up and calmly flicked him with a talon, throwing him into a rock. Hitting it hard, he slid to the ashy ground limply.

            “Roman!” Flying over, Patton crouched over his friend’s limp form.

            Taygeta growled, lips peeling back from sharp teeth, and her tail slammed into a rock, smashing it into pieces, _Sister, we should get rid of them now. Use that chip of ours._

            Maia seemed to think it over for a moment, tilting her head and studying Brendon and the others. _Well, Taygeta, why don’t you call him? Let’s see what they do._

 _Oh my gosh, they have Leo._ Brendon glanced at the others. Leaping into the air, Taygeta roared, then flew over to her sister and landed once more. The two Sisters bristled threateningly, smiling wickedly.

            _You wanted a fight, children. Very well._ Taking a deep breath, Maia fanned out her wings. Fire spurted out amongst her form, feathers glistening with heat. _Let us battle._

It didn’t take a genius to know it—they were screwed.

-           -           -

            Taygeta struck first, lashing out with the speed of a hurricane’s storm surge. Thomas scrambled back just in time and felt someone pull him further out of danger. The ground rocked when the Wind Sister lunged, slamming someone to the ground. Talyn and Joan screamed, and Honeybee let out a sound somewhere between a squeal and a screech, lunging at her. Valerie and Terrence ducked to the side, and the naiad shifted to his serpentine form, snapping out with teeth bared at Maia.

            “How are we supposed to fight them?” Thomas sobbed, ducking into the protection of a rock. He couldn’t do this—Roman was right, they needed a fighter and he wasn’t a fighter, he was a satyr and—

            Brendon shoved something into his hands, snapping him from his thoughts. It was an ash-coated guitar, preserved perfectly somehow. It felt fine into his hands, almost like it had been made for him. But that was impossible… “Use this.”

            Then the merfolk prince vanished, leaving Thomas to stare after him. “What do I—Brendon!” Stumbling to his hooves, he ran after him. Maia lunged, and he swung the guitar at her without thinking. It slammed into her jaw, and she staggered back with a cry. “Brendon!”

            The mer-prince-turned-human glanced over. “Play it, Thomas!”

            “I don’t know!” Taygeta grabbed Thomas with her tail, and he smacked her on the head when she pulled him close. The strings twanged, and she leapt back screaming as some sort of dark liquid ran over her muzzle. It looked almost like wet ash, and as she shook her head, he was dropped. Thankfully, he landed in the ash pillowing the land and not on one of the rocks littering the battlefield.

            “Put your fingers on the strings, press down, and use your dominant hand to strum!” Brendon shouted, and Thomas hesitantly did as he said. Maia and Taygeta stumbled back, squealing, as rats fell from the sky and started swarming them. The note sounded awful. Smiling, Brendon shouted, “We’ll work on notes later, just keep playing and switch it up!”

            Thomas kept doing as he said, and the notes were absolutely _horrible_ , but they were certainly doing something. Rats and snakes and cicadas attacked the Sisters, and Brendon sprinted for Thomas’ satchel where it had landed in the ash. He hadn’t even realized it had fallen off when he had gone rolling down the hill.

            Before he could pull the crown out, however, Maia roared in pain.

            _Enough! Tetra, grab that blasted satyr!_ Hands wrapped around Thomas’ shoulders and he was thrown to the ground, guitar tumbling from his hands. Taygeta lashed out, throwing the rest of the group aside. Meanwhile, his knees were knocked out from under him, and he was forced to the ground.

            A stiff, halting voice reached his ears. “What do you want me to do?” Twisting his head, he got a glimpse of a dark-skinned young man with red-and-white scaled legs. In his hand was a knife made of some sort of shell, and he had a distinct grip on the hilt. Almost like he was preparing to…

            Squirming around, Thomas tried to break free. “Leo, you don’t have to do this! Leo!” Brendon screamed in pain, and Thomas struggled to get up.

            Maia stalked forwards, eyes narrowing. You, _satyr, are an annoying issue already. Let’s end this now. Tetra?_

Thomas was flipped onto his back, and fiery pain exploded in his solar plexus as the knife was driven into him. With a ragged gasp, he met Brendon’s horrified gaze. The knife was twisted and ripped from his body, and he cried out weakly. Hands wrapped around his horns and he was yanked up. Leo’s eyes held his, brown struck through with violet. _He’s not in control…_

Then his head was slammed into the ground, and he dimly felt his skull crack against a rock before everything went dark.

            When he came to, someone was cradling him close, and Honeybee was licking his hair. Cracking his eyes open, he looked up and met Joan’s dark gaze. “Wh-what—” Hands brushed his solar plexus, and he gasped in pain, shaking. If Joan hadn’t grabbed his hands and held them tightly, he would’ve hit whoever was touching him.

            “Ssh, Thomas, it’s okay.” They whispered, kissing his hair. Ice was pressed to his skin and he cried out, writhing away. Something wet fell on his cheeks, coming from Joan. “Ssh, T. I’m sorry, I know it hurts, but it’ll all be okay in a second.”

            Talyn’s hand touched his face delicately, and their other pressed to the injury. “It’s okay, this’ll be better in a second.” They whispered, trying to reassure him.

            “What are you doing?” Brendon’s voice was over his shoulder—what was going on—everything ached why wouldn’t it stop?

            “Magic.” Talyn replied coolly, and warmth began to spread through Thomas’ stomach. Lashing out at the pain, it overtook it and the sunny warmth grew stronger. When it faded, he clawed weakly at the edge of consciousness.

            Brendon came over and scooped him up delicately. “Hey, T. You’re alright.” He was set on something that felt like canvas, and there was some sort of rocking motion beneath them. Were they on a ship? “We did it. We got Maia and Taygeta.” He pulled the diadem into view. Three of the seven diamonds were now glowing, and Brendon smiled at him. “We did it. You just rest now, okay?” Thomas felt hands wrap a blanket around his weakened body.

            Eyes fluttering shut, he drifted off again.

-           -           -

            As soon as Thomas had fallen unconscious, Brendon stood up and walked over to Campbell and Winchester, who were at the helm. “How’s goat-boy doing?” Campbell asked, glancing over. Or maybe it was Winchester—Brendon couldn’t tell who was who, it was the shorter one.

            “Resting.” Taking a deep breath, he asked, “Where are we going next? This doesn’t seem like the way to find Electra.”

            The shorter one adjusted his grip on the wheel. Apparently, while Brendon and the others had fought two of the Sisters, the pair had thought it wise to go to the patched-up _Stormbreaker. Somehow,_ they had managed to overthrow Harvard, who was now stuck in the ship prison. Eyes forward, he shouted random sailing jargon to the men, causing his buddy to wince. “Unfurl the sails! Kline, get to the crow’s nest! Crowley, go check on Harvard in the brig! And Singer, go get me some pie!”

            “I am not your father, idjit!” The chef bellowed at him, walking down the steps anyways behind Crowley.

            “That’s a good thing!” The captain sent a grin Brendon’s way and continued, “We’re going to the other double, Celano and Sterope. Hard to port!”

            Brendon made his way to the bow and gazed out across the waves. The rich, velvet-blue sky was thick with diamond stars, and turquoise seafoam rolled around the ship’s hull beneath them. The fresh salt air whispered around them, and he closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again and started talking.

            “I hope you’re ready, Sisters, because I’m coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m finally back in this. Once again, sorry for the ridiculously long break. I had some stuff happen and some issues I needed to work out, but eventually I’ll get around to writing more. Currently collecting temporary voice actors through my friends and family.  
> I wrote everything from the Sisters’ entrance on in this chapter at church and several months/weeks post-writing all the earlier part of the chapter. On to the next, fluffier chapter!  
> Yay!  
> Also, Winchester is the taller of the two pirates, with long brown hair and hazel eyes, and he knows a lot about the Sisters. Campbell is shorter, with short light brown hair and blue eyes, and he loves pie. A lot.  
> Anyways, see y’all when the next chapter pops up!


End file.
